Cracked Tears
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: He hits her and hits her until she is bruised and bloody. And what do I do, nothing. I just watch as my mother takes punch after punch and insult after insult from my abusive step-father. He wants me, he told me one time, I am his and his only, but I am not. I am Embry Call's. He is my imprinter and I am his imprintee. Together, forever. EMBRY/OC! ECLIPSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He made all the pain go away, as if all the suffering that I had to go through was gone, like _poof!_ He was something special, my scapegoat in my life of misery and depression; my dream boy. He was the one that made me had hope that someday it'll get better when my step-dad hit my mother over stupid crap or when he gets into one of his moods and throw us out of the house like we are garbage. He made me believe that my mom will finally notice that her husband is nothing but a jerk, therefore she should leave him for the sake of her children and herself, but of course, that will never happen because my mom is nothing but a dumb lovesick puppy. She will die for that man and support him in anything even though she knows that he cheats on her every chance that he gets as well as…wanting to do something horrible with her daughters. And when I mean horrible, I really mean something that is so absurd and vile, and when I mean her daughter, I mean me, Natasha Lake.

I had to walk to school, like always, but this time was worse because it was pouring down raining, which is very quite common for La Push, Washington. Several cars went past me, sloshing water and dirt on me. I shrugged it off; I had more to worry about and plus I had extra clothes in my locker. No biggie. I had to worry about want happen last night: Duncan, my mother's poor excuse of a husband, assaulted my mom, again. It was worse this time, he was really drunk. Like usual during their fights, mom locked my siblings and I in the spare room while she went downstairs to try to calm him down, but it never works. As I held my siblings in my arms, glass and screams erupted, like thunder on a stormy night, downstairs. I heard my mother's tears and Duncan's insults. They still ring in my mind.

_"You filthy bitch!" _he screamed just before another shriek was emitted from my mother's mouth. He hit her again, I thought. _"You worthless whore! I hate you, I fucking hate you, and you're fucking kids!"_

_"But they are yours, baby"_ said mom, her voice groggily from crying. _"We made them together, remember? You love them, honey. Please, Duncan, babe, calm down. I'll fix you dinner, its steak and potatoes. Please, calm down, or Sue might call the cops. Please"_

Mom's cries began to get more hysterical, meaning that he hit her again, and also form the loud _smack!_ That seemed to linger all the way upstairs, to the spare rooms, where I was clutching my three little brothers and sisters like nobody's business. The youngest, at only four years old, Avery, cried into my shoulder.

"Its okay, Avery" I soothed, rubbing her back. Daniel, age seven, and Blythe, age ten, agreed with a nod of their heads. A loud shrill was heard. Mom…what had he done to you? Then, after all the madness and yelling, someone opened the door. I began to panic and quickly pushed the kids behind my back. I didn't know why I did that or how I will protect them, but that was only out of instinct, instinct that I had developed for eight years now. The door squeaked opened and mom poked her head inside. She came in the room all the way and I gasped. Her right eye was bruised and bloody.

"Mom…are you okay?" I said. God that was a really stupid question.

"Y-Yeah. Time for dinner" mom said, rubbing her arm, not looking me in the eyes. The kids scuttled away from me and went downstairs.

"Is…..is he down there?" I asked.

"Yes, come on, Nat" she coaxed. I exhaled a deep breath and followed mom downstairs, and sure enough, he was there with a smug look on his face.

"Sit" he ordered. And I did, like a controlled dog.

The hallway at my La Push Tribal High was barely filled. It wasn't that odd, due to the fact that when there is a storm coming, some of my school mates don't come to school. When I walked down to my locker, Seth Clearwater and his band of friends was there, nears Quil's locker. He was there, eating a burrito that was probably made by Emily. I knew that because one day I overheard Seth and Jared talk about going over to Emily Young's house to get something to eat. I put in my combination and my locker opened. I got out all the books I needed for the day and my extra clothes. As I caught a glimpse of myself from my locker's mirror, I sighed disappointedly. He would never go out with me. I look like a scarecrow. My auburn hair was bird's nest and my skin was crummy. I sighed again and closed my locker.

Before I walked in the girl's bathroom to change, a hand touched my shoulder. I immediately turned around, startled, and gaped at the person who touched me; nobody touched me. Ever.

"Sorry" Seth said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"S'okay" I said, quickly, turning back around.

"Wait….uh…Natasha?" he said. I faced him again.

"Yes?" I said, holding my stuff closer to my chest. Seth licked his lips.

"Is everything alright at home? My mom heard some yelling and stuff being flown around last night? Did….did Duncan do something?" Seth whispered.

Oh Lord.

"Nothing, just my kid siblings, you know?" I lied. I caught the hint that Seth notice and uneasiness in my voice because he gave me a look, like a _Bullshit _look.

"Sure, but if something is wrong, you can tell me. We're friends. We need to stick together. You can talk to the guys too" he advised. I nodded hurriedly then scampered off into the bathroom, never looking back.

_"Friends"_, he said, "_we are friends"_.

Sure, we are. He would never be friends with me. I am unlovable, friendless. Who would be friends with a lonely girl like me? An ugly one at that? They are all perfect and buff and handsome whereas I am a troll. A troll that has problems at home, so many that it would make reality show look like _Sesame Street_.

I changed quickly then headed to my first period class. On the way, he smiled at me, a true genuine smile.

_"Friends"_, Seth said, "_we are friends"_.

Oh God, I do hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was foggy when I exited the school after another grueling day at La Push Tribal High. People pushed me at lunch, like I wasn't even there and the teachers purposely called on me constantly to answer questions. The worst part of my day was in English. We have to do a report on _Macbeth _and I was all of the sudden paired up with him, the boy who I am irreversibly smitten by. I do not know his name, well now I do and I am momentarily taken aback that his mother would actually name her child after a nineteen-eighties soap opera star. Before this knowledge, all I knew about him was that he was tall and tan and dark, just like his buddies as well as they kept to themselves, as if they were in some strange secret society or something. Embry Call, that is his name. Somehow, for a peculiar reason, my English teacher, Miss Weatherly, decided not to assign partners in alphabetically this time. It's sort of like fate, bizarre fate. As though partnering up with my adorned is my destiny, therefore it will make me come of my shell, crossing the threshold into the world like a once cocooned butterfly, suspended in the heavens or that I am now some exquisite young woman, declining from the atmosphere, into the arms of my future lover. Damn, I am so poetic.

Maybe coming face-to-face slash working with him would change me, for the better. Oh, do I hope because in my house, going through my situation, is like being in hell. There is only one way out: DEATH.

I hugged my jacket closer to my body as I turned the corner to my block. Duncan's pick-up wasn't in the driveway.

_Hallelujah._

But, my little brother and sisters was waiting outside in the cold, shivering.

_Where is Mom?_

I ran to them.

"Hey, how long have you guys been out here?" I said.

"Not long" Blythe said.

I quickly unlocked the door and they ran inside.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

All of the sudden, I heard Blythe's and Avery's loud, shrill scream.

"Dan, leave your sisters alone!" I yelled, closing the door.

Dan wasn't bothering his sisters, not this time.

When I saw the sight in front of me as soon as I entered the living room, I screamed too.

Blood was everywhere.

Red like a tomato.

Everywhere as if it was painted all around the room.

My mother, on the floor, blood on her side.

"Call the police!" I yelled at Blythe.

"Wh-What do I do?" Dan said, tears flowing from his eyes.

I went to my mother and checked her pulse.

"Take Avery to Sue's house, tell her everything you saw, ok?" I told him. He nodded and him and Avery left the house. I heard Blythe talk to the police on the phone in the kitchen as I put pressure on my mother's wound like they shown me in Health class.

"You're okay, Mommy. Help will come soon," I whispered, stifling back a sob.

Her heartbeat was slow.

"Stay with us, Momma. Please" I cried, no longer can contain the sobs that threaten to come out.

_Duncan…you are so dead. _


End file.
